


Dangerous Fixation

by EroticallyLins (orphan_account)



Category: Taylor Swift (Musician)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Cheerleaders, Coaches, F/F, Horny Teenagers, Light BDSM, Mild S&M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Public Sex, Sex Toys, Threesome - F/F/F, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-05 03:43:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12182232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/EroticallyLins
Summary: Taylor is the cheerleading captain who is a little beyond interested in the new head coach, Minx





	1. Salacious Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> I just gave in, and I am going to let this story happen. Let's enjoy the ride!

Taylor rolled her pretty blue eyes as she slipped out of her gym uniform. She was growing tired of the revolving door of coaches the school kept going through. It was always a pain in the ass to train all the new ones to bend to her will. The last one was obsessed with the gorgeous blonde, and it hadn’t taken long before the older woman was doing whatever the manipulative teen wanted. If the slutty blonde wanted head before practice, all she had to do was give the coach a knowing smirk. It didn’t matter where either.

            Taylor and the coach had done some naughty things on and behind the bleachers as the “curious” team members watched on. The fact that they were being watched only added to the excitement of the act. In fact, the gorgeous team captain would often invite one or more of the other cheerleaders to join them.

            Taylor smirked to herself as her yoga pants fell to the floor. She stood in her blue Victoria Secret bra and matching thong. She felt an arm sneak around her waist. Kayla (her co-captain) was standing at her side. The brunette was 5’8” to Taylor’s 5’11”, resembling the singer Selena Gomez in a cute way. She pulled Taylor a little closer, her sweet mouth against her captain’s. Taylor responded by opening her mouth, Kayla slipped her hot tongue inside. Taylor gave a low moan, hoping that more would follow. Kayla embraced her, kissing her sometimes partner with wild eagerness. Taylor’s tongue fought with hers, moaning again into the kiss. Kayla’s hands moved underneath her captain’s bra. Taylor pulled back and requested:

            “Why don’t we take this to the showers?”

            “I like that idea.” Kayla agreed as she took Taylor’s hand, and led her to the showers.

            Taylor let Kayla strip her the rest of the way naked before the shower was turned on. The water was hot against their skin as Kayla’s mouth played with Taylor’s erect nipples. Kayla pressed the bountiful breasts together so that she could tease the nipples together. Taylor was close to being breathless, as Kayla went for her sweet spot. The co-captain got down on her knees, the hot water pelting her as she began kissing Taylor’s thighs.

            Taylor gave a raspy groan. Spreading her legs, ready for what was coming. Kayla pushed her up against the wall before her heated tongue entered passed her captain’s pussy lips. The member wiggled her clit before Kayla began to stroke her cunt. When that heat passed Taylor’s clit again, the captain cried out. Kayla looked up at her, forcing her to watch, making Taylor feel a frisson of pleasure. The co-captain gently scraped up against the clit before beginning to suck happily.

            The cheerleader’s legs began to shake, and she could no longer speak clearly. Kayla guided her to her orgasm, catching her when her knees gave out. Taylor called out her lover’s name with relish as she came, followed by a high-pitched cry. Kayla squeezed then slapped that luscious ass before recommending:

            “You might want to take a real shower this time.” They kissed before Kayla made her way to take her own…

            Minx was not happy about her new school’s reputation, but the 25-year-old was the perfect woman for the vacant job. The tough Colombian didn’t take any bullshit and had come from an almost horrific background that had hardened her. She was cynical, talented, intelligent, and ruthless. She had done her research on her new squad, and it seemed that a certain Taylor leads this wild bunch, and saying that she had loose morals was being polite. The beautiful Colombian sighed, finding it very lucky that she loved challenges. She was sure that she was stepping onto a well-manicured battlefield…

            Minx was early to her office that afternoon, determined to take in her new digs. The school certainly had money and used it. She didn’t know if she was supposed to be impressed or disgusted, in the end, indifference won out, and the new coach went back to “decorating” her new office with her credentials. She was the first coach to actually be qualified, if not overly qualified for her position.   Minx had begun in high school and moved on to get a scholarship for cheering in college. She had cheered for top teams in the NFL.

            She had turned around to hang her diploma on the wall when she heard a light knock on the open door. Minx turned, knowing that one of her new squad had come to stake her out. If she were a betting woman, it would be the infamous Taylor.

            “Come in,” Minx called finishing her task before turning around.

            She had predicted right; the golden girl was standing in the doorway, her sky blue eyes studying, as her jaw hanging down just a little bit. Minx assessed her without unobtrusively, noting that she looked like all American princess: tall, blonde, slim figure, with tiny curves. She looked so innocent, but the new coach knew looks could be deceiving.

            Taylor was opening drinking Minx in, unable to hide her appreciation. The beautiful Colombian had beautifully bronzed copper skin, curvy turns in her tall body (she was taller than Taylor, though the captain did not know by how much), beautiful brown amber eyes, and breasts that Taylor could not keep her eyes off for long.

            “So you are the new coach?” She asked eventually.

            Minx gave her credit for the coolness in her tone.

            “Yes, thank you for coming to welcome me,” Minx replied, tone dripping with sarcasm.

            “Aren’t you a little early?” Minx inquired going back to “fixing up” her office.

            The captain’s mouth stayed close, as her mind went blank. This coach was definitely different than any of the others before her. She was younger, more attractive, and was not willing to pander to the teen. Instead of angering the Queen Cheerleader, it intrigued her. A small smile crossed her poisonous lips.

            “Would you prefer me to be late?” She asked in a saccharine sweet tone.

            Minx looked up, feeling the warning in the air.

            “From what I hear, you come when you want, and have trouble listening to rules, so excuse my surprise at hearing a question like that. However, if you must have an answer, I like it when people are on time. I was merely amazed that you could be here early.” The coach’s tone was even, her eyes betraying nothing as she commented back.

            “I’m sure we can work something out.” Taylor purred.

            Minx immediately shook her head.

            “I make the rules, and you follow them. That’s how things are going to work around here.” Her tone was commanding, eyes cold.

            Taylor didn’t argue as she might have in the past, instead, those words excited something inside of the Captain that she didn’t recognize instantly, but would come to haunt both later.


	2. Strange Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Strange feelings pop up when Minx and Taylor are out on the field.

              Taylor pushed the vibrator against her clit as she remembered the curve of Minx’s breasts. She moaned as she imagined Minx kissing her, their tongues fighting for dominance. Taylor let her win, knowing that she would always want the older woman to dominate her. Minx’s hands found their way underneath her uniform as her fantasy continued. Slightly calloused thumbs played with the hard nipples of Taylor’s pert breasts. The fingers rolled and played as Taylor moved her toy deeper inside her.

            The cheer captain whispered Minx’s name, turning up the speed of vibrator. The tempo moved to a more desperate desire. She finally came as the orgasm made her tremble. She fell against her pillows, closing her eyes as she came back from her oblivion. It had come right as Minx was going down on the petite blonde. She rode the wave of her climax still thinking of the bronzed beauty…

            When the pretty blonde finally found the end of her ecstasy, she breezily noted that she was late for school. Instead of rushing to get ready, she took her time. Taylor could not stop thinking about her new coach. She was trying to get a hold of her desire, but it was not working. Taylor thought a cold shower might help.

            The captain gasped as the cold water streamed over her naked skin. It helped dim her longing for the time being. She quickly cleaned her body, washed her hair, and got out of the freezing flow. Wrapping a huge comfy towel around her shoulders, she made her way to her bedroom where she dressed carefully. She pulled her hair back in a simple ponytail but took time to do her makeup.

            Her mind was still wrapped around the idea of Minx, and the night before she had decided to look for more information. She had found one of those sites where for a fee you could get all the data you wanted to of the person you had recently started stalking. With this, she finally had Minx’s address, and some background info she decided to read later. She put the pertinent facts into her phone, before finally making her way to school.

            Waiting for practice was absolute torture for the spoiled and impatient captain. She barely paid any attention in any of her classes. She constantly checked the clock, finally counting down the last minutes before her final class was over. She was the first to rush from her desk. Taylor was almost jogging to the locker rooms. She could hear Minx’s throaty voice chatting with the assistant coach. Taylor peeked in, feeling a pang of jealousy. Neither woman saw her come or leave, which Taylor feeling disappointed.

            The envy was practically consuming her when she heard the others talking about their new head coach. Kayla commented that Minx actually had more experience than any of their past coaches. She had cheered in high school, gotten a scholarship to cheer in college, and then had gone on to cheerlead for some famous NFL teams. Taylor dismissed it, joking/bragging that she would have her wrapped around her little finger. They all laughed, gossiping about the bronzed beauty, making their predictions and little bets as to whether she would last or not…

            The practice was everything Minx thought it would be. The girls tried to break her in, but Minx just corrected them, and calmly told them to do it again. These spoilt girls amused her, causing her to smirk a little when she looked away from them. Her dark eyes sometimes did secretly seek out the tall blonde who was known as the “captain”. She had skills but wasn’t any special in the field.

            It was her confidence that attracted anyone to her. Minx was now on deicer ground as her eyes swept over Taylor’s body, and took in the tight clothing. A wave of disgust washed over her, as she turned her head. She was underage, and Minx already heard about the sleazy history of the school. It was not going to go there. Taylor stopped for a moment, her attention still on Minx. Had her coach just looked at her? The cheer captain begged for Minx to look at her just one more time so she could make sure. Of course, the coach did not, and Taylor was left with that empty feeling again.

            These feelings were new to her, and she didn’t know if she liked them or not. She definitely didn’t understand it since she only understood lust and sex. She never had to go to deeper or wanted to. Taylor tried to squelch the feeling, and get back to her squad. Still, she was glowing when Minx did pay her attention, though the confusion chased her across the field.

            When practice was finally over, everyone seemed somewhat satisfied. The girls headed back to their barracks. Minx followed, walking a little slower on her way back to the gym. She opened the door to girlish chaos and moved immediately into her office. Taylor was over her feelings at this point and wanted something a little more carnal before she made her way home.

            She gestured for Kayla and her friend to join her in the showers. She was already naked and enjoying the hot spray. Her two guests weren’t too long, coming to her with their tight bodies, and eagerness. The pair began kissing her before Kayla began to work her captain up by fingering her. Taylor moaned into Sara’s kiss. A second finger had entered as Sara moved to Taylor’s back. She was far enough from the shower that she could lube up a finger for her captain’s tight ass. As the two fingers jammed inside of her her Taylor's anus tightly clenched against them. Sara moved closer so that she could kiss and bite into her sensitive neck.

             Sara spread her cheeks as Kayla got down on her knees, spreading Taylor’s pussy lips before entering her hot tongue. Taylor squirmed a little as fingers spread, and tongues were rough against her clit. Kayla concentrated solely on her clit, her hot tongue was rough against the mound that had come out of hiding. Fingers dived into the tight pussy. Here too Taylor clenched against the digits, and Taylor let out a moan. The two girls worked her, Sara burying her fingers as she sucked on the skin between Taylor's shoulder and neck. Kayla's tongue and now finger worked against her clit. All the sensations soon sent Taylor over the edge.

            Kayla drank up her sweet juices, as Taylor cried out. Sara gave her hard slap on her ass as she felt the second wave of orgasm hit her. It was just what she needed to forget all about the awkward feelings from before. The girls cleaned Taylor, playing with her a little more before letting her go change. Taylor kissed each of them in thanks, finally ready to move on. She speedily changed and walked to her car. Taylor tried to keep Minx out of her mind as she sped off in her Porsche.

           

           


End file.
